INSOMNIO
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: El no lograr dormir, puede ser la razón de pensar en una persona o hacer algo más con él... [AioriaxShura] Descubre como reaccionará Shura ante los sentimientos de Aioria [lime]


_Hola!... pues tenía muchos deseos de escribir un fic sobre esta pareja sin que Aioros estuviera metido XD… en fin, espero que sea de su agrado D_

_**Dedicado a: **Aurora, Evadne, Yami Atemu Kaiba, Cattu Shaka y Tholly -_

… **o … o …**

INSOMNIO

Esta noche me siento algo desesperado porque no logro conciliar el sueño; y al igual que hoy, muchas lunas más.

No comprendo el porque me es imposible dormir, cada vez que pienso en ti. Es como si el cansancio del duro día, desapareciera cada vez que mi mente invoca tu recuerdo… ¡Y sencillamente no comprendo!

Trato de no pensar en nada y te imagino, pienso en otra cosa… y sales a resalir

¿Cómo te borro de mi mente?

Sé que escribiendo esto, mucho menos conseguiré conciliar el sueño; pero es que no logro dormir... ¡Y por los dioses que si no logro descansar aunque sea un poco, terminaré volviéndome loco!

Ahora quisiera correr a tu templo para exigir una respuesta que tú no puedes darme. Agradezco incluso tener razón y conciencia, ya que ellas me alertan diciéndome acertadamente, que sería un fatal error hacerlo; puesto que tú pensarías que me eh vuelto y yo solo ganaría, perderme en tus ojos…

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo le digo a mi cerebro que deje de mandar esa pequeña señal a mis mejillas para que no se enciendan? Odio sonrojarme, y más cuando atacas tú mi mente.

¿Pero sabes lo que más odio?

Que mi corazón lata de esta manera al pensar en tu reacción si camino a estas horas de la noche hasta tu templo:

Primero me mirarás desconcertado, con tu entrecejo fruncido mientras mueves los labios de un lado para otro, tratando de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para preguntarme el motivo de que no este en mi cama a las dos de la mañana… aunque, claramente la pregunta tendría que sonar no muy hiriente para que yo no mismo no me molestara…

Después tocaras mi rostro con tu mano, mi frente primero, mis mejillas después; tan solo para comprobar que el rubor que de seguro aparecerá en mi cara, no sea producto de alguna enfermedad… sin saber o al menos sospechar, que ah sido producto del roce de tu mano.

Y por último, después de haberme analizado por varios minutos, y asegurarte de que me encuentro en perfecto estado; tomarás mi brazo con un movimiento suave para invitarme –o más bien obligarme- a entrar en el cuarto que te guardaba hasta esos momentos.

¡Demonios! Ahora desearía no sentir este extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago y la nueva confusión que estos pensamientos causan en mi, haciéndome contemplar cierta horrible posibilidad que desde hacia un par de semanas ha estado presente en mi mente…

_El que yo, tontamente, me enamorará de ti… _

Sé que es una locura… Eso lo demuestra la carcajada que sale de mi garganta y que termina en mi boca

¿Yo enamorado?

¿Y de ti?

¡Sencillamente me parecería increíblemente graciosa tal posibilidad!

Y ahora que cierro la boca de golpe, puedo escuchar el latir apresurado de mi corazón, notar de igual manera el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas, y percibir claramente que la respuesta a este bendito problema de insomnio, es algo que yo NUNCA eh querido reconocer…

Que ciertamente te amo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La voz dentro de mi cabeza me lo dijo una y otra vez, de hecho no se cansó de hacerlo mientras mis pies me guiaban a este lugar… ¡En verdad lo hizo!... ¿Pero la escuché?

¡NO!

Tenía que ser Aioria el idiota; sin escuchar ni entender razón. Quizá de haberle puesto un poco más de atención a la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, yo no estaría precisamente en una situación como esta… un tanto… ¿Incomoda?

¡Nah!

En lo absoluto me incomoda, de hecho podría jurar que es muy grata y agradable… un tanto cálida e incluso húmeda; pero si es completamente desconcertante

Yo simplemente toqué la puerta, dedicándome a esperar respuesta. Al obtenerla, mire tus profundos ojos, y sin darte tiempo a nada más… ¡Te besé!

De acuerdo, lo acepto y me declaro culpable de haberlo hecho, cometí una locura e incluso un error… ¡Pero JAMÁS imaginé que TÚ reaccionarías así!...

Digo, hubiera entendido que me empujaras y que me sacaras de tu templo no sin antes cortarme en miles de pedacitos… ¡Más NUNCA cruzó por mi cabeza la sola idea de que llegarías a corresponder mi beso!

Ahora estoy más confundido que nunca, y no sé si quiero que termine el beso para hablar contigo y pedirte una explicación por tu reacción, o que finalice para salir corriendo completamente despavorido…

Y es que es tan extraño sentirte de esta manera, tocar con mis labios una parte de ti con la que jamás imaginé hacerlo; pero con la cual puedo aclarar todas y cada una de las dudas que se formaban en mi, provocando que de pronto me sienta tan inseguro y tan ansioso al mismo tiempo que deseo cada vez más un poco de ti

En verdad te amo Shura

¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Me pregunto si estaré listo para saberlo, ahora que siento como te alejas lentamente de mí. La verdad es que no sé la respuesta, todo lo que puedo oír de esta maldita voz en mi cabeza, es que abra los ojos y te encare de una vez por todas, para saber cual es la reacción que tu rostro muestra o que tus ojos podrían delatar si fundo los míos con los tuyos; pero por otro lado me da miedo encontrar algo que no me guste… algo que me diga que me odias o que te ah parecido un atrevimiento de mi parte el haberte besado sin decirte nada más…

Y a pesar de mí mismo, mis ojos son obligados a mirar esa blanca y radiante sonrisa que justo ahora me dedicas, cuando una de tus manos se posa en mi mejilla

-"Aioria"- Ese nombre suena muy bien saliendo de tus labios. Me gusta escucharlo y que mi estomago se agite sin un motivo lo suficientemente convincente para haberlo provocado. El miedo que antes me tenía como una más de sus presas, poco a poco disminuye mientras fundo mi mirada con la tuya…

-"Shura… yo solo…"- Mis labios tratan de excusarse por haber tocado los tuyos de aquella manera, en una explicación irracional hasta para mi propio cerebro; pero mi corazón no tiene más disculpa que la de haberse prendado de ti, llamando necia y torpe a mi propia razón.

Las yemas de tus dedos se posan en mi labio inferior, el cual cosquillea y hormiguea, ansioso por probar, tocar y deleitarse con el sabor recién experimentado de los tuyos, una vez más

-"Creo que los dos padecemos del mismo problema de insomnio"- Dices con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, provocando que de mi boca salga una carcajada por tu recién gracioso, revelador y un tanto cierto comentario

Ahora tomas mi mano con delicadeza y firmeza, tirando de ella para hacerme entrar en tu habitación y cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, mientras nos unimos en un nuevo beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Lo supiste tú? Yo verdaderamente no me di cuenta

Te juro que no me di cuenta del momento en el que el aire me hizo falta, tampoco el instante en que hizo tanto calor, que tuve que desnudarme… mucho menos el segundo en que tuvimos que acariciarnos para sentirnos más cerca el uno del otro

¡Cielos Shura, no pensé que estuviera tan loco por ti!

Siento cada beso tuyo en mi cuerpo, como una llama que se enciende y se extingue, cada vez que dejas uno de tus besos en alguna parte sensible de mi piel, succionándola hasta dejarla roja, hasta que ese sonido que tanto te enloquece logre salir de mi garganta en un gemido bastante placentero.

Puedo percibir el sabor de tu piel sudada, si la beso con dulzura mientras sigues recorriéndome con la misma pasión con la que lo haces ahora.

Y sentir ahora al dolor placero, si te dejo que entres en mi… dejando que ahora tu hombría entre una y otra vez dentro de mi cuerpo, mientras trato de aguantar el no gemir mordiendo ligeramente mi labio; pero mis intentos son fallidos y no puedo retener el sonido que sale de mis labios, escuchando ese mismo sonido de los tuyos…

Terminando este acto tan casando y adolorido, como feliz y agradecido por haberme permitido estar esta noche a tu lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y estar rodeado por tus brazos, recargando mi cabeza en tu pecho para sentirme protegido, mientras escucho la música de tus labios y la respiración de tu pecho; no puedo evitar esta débil sonrisa que se asoma por mis labios…

¿Sabes o al menos te imaginas el motivo por el cual sonrió?

Porque ahora si puedo culparte de no poder dormir, aunque esta vez mi sonrisa se haga mayor, pensando en que la situación y acciones recientemente realizadas, fueron totalmente diferentes a lo que yo acostumbraba para lograr dormir, si tengo algo más que tu cuerpo…

_**FIN…**_

… o … o …

_o.o… ¿Que les pareció?... Espero que fuera de su agrado n.n_

_Esta pareja recientemente comenzó a gustarme, al igual que la de Shaka con Aioria XD. En poco palabras no tengo una pareja fija favorita y me gustan todas ;)_

_Kisses!_


End file.
